


Selfdom

by Leafling



Series: Dominion [4]
Category: Fright Night (1985)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Broken Bones, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Underage Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: The loss of control over his body, the total invasion of his mind.This is only the beginning.





	Selfdom

**Author's Note:**

> Definition of Selfdom
> 
> the essence of one's self: individuality; selfhood.
> 
> self•dom  
> 

Like all newborn vampires, Charlie’s naïve.

He thinks vampires are indestructible. Thinks there’s nothing Jerry can do to hurt him anymore.

When Jerry advances on him, it’s slow and predatory. Charlie feels skittish and aggressive, rowdy like a boxer. His mind can process hundreds of thoughts at once now. The master vampire’s belt clatters loudly on impact with the floor. His eyes follow the sound, and just as quickly they commit to memory how Jerry’s tailored trousers hang from his narrow hips.  Charlie’s tries not to become transfixed on the way Jerry undoes his zipper.

Their eyes meet, the heat of the master vampire’s gaze reminding Charlie of just how _naked_ he is right then.

Jerry smirks, it’s all teeth and sadistic intentions. Charlie feels arousal and anger boil in his chest as a result. It builds and builds, until the teen is so filled with aggression and energy that he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Jerry’s fast, but no longer too fast. When he reaches out for Charlie, the teen jerks away, evades the master vampire with a sense of fluidity that shouldn’t have been capable for someone as clumsy as him.

Again, Charlie doesn’t get far; Jerry catches him right before the teen can duck under his outstretched arm as planned.

Charlie snarls. There’s this distinctive urge to bear his teeth whenever he feels threatened.

Charlie lashes out at him, all fangs and belligerence.

Jerry doesn’t even flinch.

Charlie may be a vampire now, but it barely occurs to him that he’s the immortal equivalent of a _newborn baby_. For all his newfound strength, he’s weak, slow, and temperamental. For all his hatred and vitriol, for as much as he thinks he wants to kill Jerry _, it’s not enough_.

Jerry still has more strength in _one finger_ than Charlie has in his _whole body._

And the master vampire isn’t afraid of reminding the teen of this fact.

Jerry has no conscience to agonize over every decision he makes. There is no inexplicable feeling of adoration; the bond between a maker and their charge is one-sided.

Jerry’s had countless charges; turned more than his fair share of naïve mortals into vampires. Truly, the greatest benefit of being the master is that he doesn’t care how his fledglings feel, just that they _obey_.

Charlie’s nerve is admirable, but his defiance is little more than a nuisance. Jerry has plans for him. They don’t include having to discipline the kid _all the damned time._

There’s a loud crack and Charlie feels himself fall to his knees. The sheer _agony_ that rockets up his left leg is like a bolt of lightning. So abrupt and so much that it takes a beat for Charlie to process what happened. The shock of it makes his head spin. Mouth gaping open, Charlie tries to look down to where Jerry has shattered his femur, but suddenly his face is being yanked up and Jerry’s reaching into his mind with demonic red eyes boring holes into the teen’s eyes.

Charlie doesn’t think to look away until it’s too late.

The glamour is somehow more intense this time—the loss of control over his body, the total invasion of his mind. Unlike before, he can really _feel_ Jerry’s presence inside of him.

Charlie’s head throbs. It feels like Jerry is _physically_ taking up space in his skull, compressing his brain. As the pressure grows, it gets harder to think for himself, harder to do anything but go catatonic. Vivid as a movie playing behind his eyes, he sees what more will become of him if he doesn’t _behave_ himself.

It turns out that death isn’t the worst thing Jerry is capable of inflicting upon him, his femur is only the beginning.

The part of him that’s still _Charlie_ screams in horror at what he’s shown, at what has just happened to his leg; the other yowls in apology, bowing to its master’s will.

Charlie finally stops struggling— _for now?_ A voice deep inside of him pleads, hoping that he can find it in himself to keep resisting.

 ** _Forever,_** Jerry growls into Charlie’s mind and it _hurts._ More than his leg. More than being turned. More than anything.  ** _You are_ mine, _Charlie. Mine forever, Say it._**

The teen chokes on a pained sound, slumping against his master and whining, “I’m yours’… _forever_.”

Jerry pulls away and Charlie can’t read his expression, can’t even begin to peer into the vampire’s mind as he does to the teen. He falls forward onto his hands, wheezing. Jerry gone from his mind, leaving behind the fear of further torture and pain. Pain, both in his leg and the throb between his ears. Charlie feels himself shaking, but can’t stop it. _It hurts. Make it stop._ Closing his eyes only fills his head with more gruesome thoughts, amplifies the burn and the break and everything. He shakes even harder.

Looking up at his master, the teen hiccups, “I’m yours’. I’m yours’… I’m yours’…”

Jerry looks unimpressed, like he's waiting for something. For more.

 _It hurts._ “I’m yours’,” _make it stop._ “I’m yours’…” _please, make it stop._

Tanned hands reach to divest Jerry of his trousers and Charlie feels compelled to close the gap between them, to do it himself. “I’m yours’, I’m yours’,” he chants, crawling the rest of the way on his broken leg. The pain making him all the more determined. The rustle of fabric makes the hairs the back of his neck stand up, the waning warmth in his master's skin against his fingers makes Charlie shudder for a whole other reason. “I’m y…” he interrupts himself as he takes Jerry into his mouth.

“Oh _, Charlie_ , I knew you’d come around,” his master groans then, guttural and otherworldly.

Distantly, in that defiant part of Charlie that hasn't yet been stamped out, he wishes that he was still human for this. At least he would’ve lost consciousness from the way Jerry started to brutally fuck his throat, claws digging almost through the skin of his scalp as Jerry gripped his hair hard. A human would’ve had their jaw broken by Jerry’s vicious thrusts, his hips like a steel bar. A human would’ve had their throat torn open by Jerry’s rigid, unrelenting cock.

Instead, Charlie takes it with wide eyes glued to his master, hands scrapping uselessly on the floor beside him. His leg throbs. Everything begins to throb.

“I know it’s your first time, but this is your fault for being such a tease,” Jerry teases cruelly, “if you’d behaved earlier, Kid, I would’ve been gentle.”

There’s no snarky retort, no baring of teeth. Charlie obediently lets Jerry rut down his throat until his master snarls his release. “Good boy,” Jerry breathes, slipping his very much erect cock from Charlie’s mouth.

The teen’s eyes feel glazed over, like he’s been staring at the TV for hours. His mouth slick and glossy, lips parted.

“But, if you think that’s gonna be enough to make me forgive you…” Jerry doesn’t have to finish, Charlie already knows what his master intends to do next.  

The hand in his hair pulls him to his feet and Charlie jolts at the burn in his thigh. _Nononono,_ he hears himself think, but he doesn’t fight. He tells that panicking voice that if he lets Jerry do this, everything will be okay. _What is wrong with you? Stop this. DO SOMETHING!_

Charlie does.

Wrapping his arms around his master, the teen kisses him. Soft and sweet, _like he used to with ._.. he doesn't finish that thought.His master's hands are on him, rough and punishing, even as their mouths gently brush. Pushed against one of the walls they hadn’t destroyed, Charlie feels himself be hoisted up. _Don’t, please, don’t—_ “do _it_ , please! I’m yours’,” he hiccups to Jerry and that’s all it takes, the master vampire thrusts hard into him and Charlie’s vision goes white.

This is only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> "Selfdom" is kinda a stretch, but it's been four years since I last touched this... 
> 
> And speaking of which, thank you to everyone who's read this series. I honestly don't know where the time has gone and I apologize for not being better about... everything, really. (/´ω`)/ I will do my best to finally finish it!


End file.
